redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Songflower
Hope you have fun here!! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:11, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! :D --Songflower 15:33, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Songflower, why don't you create your User Page? So why can know about your character. ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me!']] 15:40, 31 July 2009 (UTC) well, I'm working on it . . . might take a while . . . --Songflower 22:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) 'ello matey! Welcome to da jolly ol' Redwall wiki! Ah 'ope ya 'ave a good ol' time at this 'ere place, wot! (no i dont normaly talk like this) If ye be lookin' for some good fan fics ya can try out a-readin' Elmtails tail or try a random one on O fan fic page. If yer lookin' for some 'elp on your sig I'll 'elp ya. If'n ya need a pic try ND (neildown) 'e drew mha sig pic!--I'm Elmtail, nice chatin' with ya! Communicate with me 16:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) thanks. how do you edit your signature anyway? --Songflower 22:04, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hello!welcome to the redwall wiki! hope you enjoy yourself! wanna be freinds?whats yore character theme song?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 22:06, 31 July 2009 (UTC) This guy Sambrook the Otter is a artist. Just follow this link --->Signature<--- and you'll be on your way to a good signature! ~[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla Goldeneyes']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to me!']] 22:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) THANKS!!!!!! it worked!!!! (as you can see here) --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) HI! welcome! could you read my fan fic User blog:Shieldmaiden/The Unsung|The Unsung? nearing completion . . . Lady of the Shield-arm By My Sword I Am 00:55, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Well, I can't really read it all in one day, but it looks pretty good. :) --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:01, 1 August 2009 (UTC) got questions? just message me --Skipper falloon 01:13, 1 August 2009 (UTC) what's up matey I feel kind of mean doing this, but: Redwall_Chronological_Order--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 02:08, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Huh. I didn't know that someone already did that. :D I don't mind -- I was right! --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:37, 1 August 2009 (UTC) ??? Hi. I know this sounds like a really silly question, but how do you make headings on your user page? I seriously don't know how to do that. --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:38, 1 August 2009 (UTC) When you want to make a heading, type the tittle, and put on both sides of it. If you're using the spanky new editor you just have to go to the drop down menu and select heading one, type you're title and then go back to normal text.--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 17:18, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks a ton!!!!! --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 15:12, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Check out my fan fiction, Redwall Parody:Court! Umrag the Destroyer 19:01, 9 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer have you ever read,"the peppermints in the parlor""the Perils of the peppermints"? i would highly reccomend these books! also,have you read "the Mistmantle Chronicles"?--Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 20:48, 9 August 2009 (UTC) I think I read "The Perils of the Peppermints" once, but not the other ones. I might get around to it at some point (super-long must-read list). :D --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:02, 10 August 2009 (UTC) another question How do you get rid of those pre-edited thingys around text? In other words, if you look on my user page, the text of the song I put in from Mossflower has this pre-edited box and text changes that I can't get rid of. Does anyone know how to get rid of that? --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:00, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Hello I see your a new user, welcome to Redwall wiki! If you have art requests send a message to any of these User's talk pages may have missed a couple though : Me!, User:Ferretmaiden, User:Mauran Axestripe, User:Pinedance Coneslinger, User:Sambrook the otter, User:Otterwarrior, User:Frentiza the ferret, User:Long Patrol Girl. If you need help with your sig, ask User:Sambrook the otter or User:Danthemanbhelped me with mine. Nice ta meet you!--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 14:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks. :D --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Pre-Editted Thingies I think I can help, and yeah I HATE those things, too. I'm pretty sure if you indent or do one space before a line of text, it will do that. AAH!! I'm trapped in a box! So, if you pushed the space bar before the first word each time, that could be it. AAH!! I'm trapped in a box! Wait...no I'm not :D Hope this helps and beware of those crazy little dashed lines :P! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 16:36, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Yay! It worked! Thanks!!! --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:26, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Glad to help! That has happened to me in blog posts and it took forever for me to figure it out :P I'm horrid with coding and any formatting...but I do usually pick up a few bits and pieces. The last time I worked with HTML code was three years ago, and then I stopped so my brain threw it all out the window! :D --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 03:29, 11 August 2009 (UTC) I don't know much about coding and whatnot, but I can usually manage if I have an example or something. :) --Songflower, Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 11:52, 11 August 2009 (UTC) "You hurt Sissimay, I kill. KIIIIILLLLLL!!!!!!!!" Hahahaha!!! I love that line!! GO STRYK REDKITE!! ~Layla the Wildcat Talk! I know!! Go Stryk's daughter . . . Sissimay!!! --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 15:08, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I liked that part too! :) But you know what Nelvana did? when they made Mattimeo into a TV show, they made Cornflower take the place of Sister May. I was kind of angry about that. :T --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) What???!!! Another thing to add of horrible changes Nelvana made to Redwall books. :( --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 01:32, September 28, 2009 (UTC) hi What are your favorite Redwall Books? You never mentioned that. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:06, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Actually I did, but anyway they are Marlfox, Lord Brocktree, Martin the Warrior, Mossflower, The Legend of Luke, and Mattimeo. :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 14:44, September 28, 2009 (UTC) WARRIORS ROCKS!--Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 01:00, October 6, 2009 (UTC) I would say Warriors rocks but there is too much sadness and too little humor. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 18:06, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ---- I also prefer Redwall to Warriors. Clean humor should be more prevalent in books. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:46, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Yes I completely agree there. (thank you) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 22:05, October 8, 2009 (UTC) A) I wasn't arguing. I was saying that Warriors is awesome. B) They have, but dictionary additions don't stay. We use the same spell-checker as all the other wikis. --Martin the Loony Ve shoot it with our weaponries! 22:20, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I wasn't arguing, just disagreeing (or debating . . . if I was a Guosim shrew). Wow . . . that is annoying that Redwall won't stay in the dictionary . . . argh! there it goes again! --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 00:20, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Scones: Little tea cakes. Good with jam and butter. Trifle:Cake, of sorts. Special kind. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 04:08, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for clearing that up Shieldmaiden. :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 20:45, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Hello, LordTBT says that Brian Jacques does not read this wiki, but I'm sure he'd be delighted by all the stuff he saw here! Also, you could just look up scones and trifle on Wikipedia. Scones, I think, are sort of like biscuits that are served with tea. Not sure though. I never watched the TV series, & don't really want to. The pictures from the TV show I've seen around the wiki are nothing like what my imagination says. Umrag the Destroyer 02:22, November 21, 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer Thanks Umrag. :) Yes definetly don't watch the tv series ... --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 03:17, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Hello Songflower Hi Songflower, just telling you, scones are biscuits, anyway (we already clarified this but just making sure) can I use Songflower in my fanfic? (you can use Snowy) --Snowy Longname Hello! 01:10, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok sure Snowy. :) Editing will happen . . . . well, eventually. --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 15:58, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Hi Songflower! can I call you Song? or maybe Flower? Anyway... reading some of the Talk posts here inspired me to write my redwall tv series vents (which you've read, but I thought that you deserved the credit) --Snowy Longname Hello! 18:06, November 27, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. :D CURSE NELVANA!!! --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 02:28, November 29, 2009 (UTC) AHEM... you didn't answer my question. Can I give you a nickname --Snowy Longname Hello! 03:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Nope. You should put a link to your video on your user page (or I will do it for you). --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 02:59, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ok --Snowy Longname Hello! 03:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) WHAT? I DID NOT SAY THAT! I said "Brian Jacques should not have let so many MAIN characters die in his books" (and both Rose & Felldoh had to die, otherwise they WOULD have been in Mossflower, or Martin would have settled in Noonvale) You just noticed that I wrote that??!! Please sign your posts Snowy. :) --Songflower Redwall-Obsessed Owl! 19:56, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry... I thought I signed it Looks sheepish --Snowy Longname Hello! 21:17, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Bye the way What's with you're Avitar... thingy Any way... what's a good name for a nice, informative male mouse, a bit scatterbrained and has a anoying sister(eek... i cant decide!)(and it can't be Jacob)? --Snowy Longname Hello! 04:29, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Why can't it be Jacob? How about Brock? (That's actually a name I made up for a character in Journey to the Wild who will ... do stuff but you can use it.) My avitar thingy is my favorite picture EVER!!! Tis Bella. Plase change your signature. It's annoying me. :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 16:42, December 6, 2009 (UTC) update update for Snowy Longname (I kinda had a brainwave for the mouse's name, hope you don't mind!) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 02:10, December 8, 2009 (UTC) And I am about to update mine so I guess you'll be happy .... yay you have a better signature now!!! :) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 14:19, December 9, 2009 (UTC) update update for Snowy Longname --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 22:35, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi there! I was reading your user page and I just wanted to let you know that I wrote a short fan fiction about Badrang and Tsarmina's spirits teaming up and returning to destroy Martin. Here's the link: Revenge of the Tyrants. Sorry if I disappointed you with that, but it doesn't mean that you can't write your story! Just wanted to let you know. Anyway, see you around matey! BTW, I've watched the Redwall Abridged Series too and they are HILARIOUS!!! XD--Verminfate 'Bah, Humbug! I really hate Christmas!'- Cluny the Scourge Oh well . . . maybe Snowy and I will do something similar. Redwall the Abridged Series is hilarious, thus the signature. ;) --Songflower Hugs and Flying Pigs!!! 20:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Rainmask HAHA. Rainmask looks so much like my cat. Accept shes a girl. She has a warrior like face. Like shes about to go to battle. I call her Kristy the Warrior. I don"t have a picture off hand,but like I said, she looks a lot like yours. Thaks for posting.--Urthstripthestrong 03:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC)